Ce qu'il reste de toi
by Manion-chan
Summary: Mukuro est parti et Ktôya se retrouve seul... Song fic


Alors voici une song fic avec la chanson de Grégoire, « Ce qu'il reste de toi ». Comme je vous avais prévenu, assez triste et comme toujours, c'est 6918~ Promis, je vais finir 'Reprendre ce qu'on avait abandonné' après le premier juillet ^^ Allez, bonne lecture. Enjoy it~

_« Ce qu'il reste de toi.  
>Une image imprécise.<br>Une odeur sur mon drap.  
>Une tache sur ma chemise.<br>Une photo perdue.  
>Dans un étrange vide.<br>Des détours dans ta rue.  
>Un t-shirt, quelques rides... »<em>

Il se comportait comme un herbivore triste. Souvent, il essayait de se remémorer les traits de son ancien amant mais il ne voyait que ses yeux dépareillés. Lorsqu'il devait s'endormir, il profitait encore de l'odeur, presque dissipée maintenant, que l'autre homme avait laissée… Kyôya se souvenait de sa ronde qu'il effectuait, Kokuyo land faisait aussi partie de son territoire, bonne excuse après tout. Hibari n'avouerait jamais qu'il avait aussi gardé quelques vêtement, comme un souvenir douloureux.

_« Ce qu'il reste de toi.  
>Un jour de février.<br>Un invisible froid.  
>Des souvenirs à trier.<br>Ta chaleur sur le sable.  
>Des batailles dans la neige.<br>Un sentiment coupable.  
>Mon âme qui te protège. »<em>

Même s'il essayait, Hibari était incapable d'oublier ses souvenirs, même en se convaincant qu'ils étaient désagréables… Il se souvenait parfaitement des missions qu'il avait effectuées au Sahara ou encore au Canada, en duo ça avait toujours fini en partie de jambes en l'air. Il ne se rappelait plus le nombre de fois où il avait couvert Mukuro auprès de leur boss, juste parce que l'illusionniste faisait des conneries plus grosses que lui et même s'il protégeait celui qu'il aimait, il se sentait coupable…

_« Je mets des peurs à m'en remettre.  
>Que des bruits, des kilomètres.<br>J'égare un peu ce qu'il reste de moi.  
>Au milieu de ce qu'il reste de toi.<br>J'égare un peu ce qu'il reste de moi.  
>Au milieu de ce qu'il reste de toi. »<em>

Il savait que les herbivores préféraient rester dans leur tristesse après une rupture plutôt que de profiter de leur vie. Kyôya en avait toujours rit, maintenant il comprenait. Parfois, il avait l'impression que Mukuro allait franchir la porte d'entrée car il entendait un peu de bruit dehors l'alouette regardait alors par la fenêtre et soupirait en voyant qu'il serait encore seul… Il avait même l'impression de vivre à travers ce qu'il faisait avec l'autre homme, avant.

_« Ce qu'il reste de toi.  
>Un regard sur ce pont.<br>Un bateau qui s'en va.  
>Vers un autre horizon.<br>Un pauvre jour de pluie.  
>Seul comme des bancs publics.<br>Le son de notre ennui.  
>Mauvaise acoustique. »<em>

Il avait quand même accepté d'accompagner Mukuro au port le plus proche. Cette fois, l'illusionniste l'avait embrassé pour la dernière fois avant d'embarquer sur le bateau de luxe. Depuis ce moment, le gardien du brouillard avait disparu dans la masse de gens et même avec son regard habitué, Kyôya ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il se souvenait parfaitement du pont noir de monde puis du bateau qui s'éloignait lentement de la rive, dieu seul sait où… A présent, l'alouette ne se battait plus et s'ennuyait tout au long de la journée.

_« Ce qu'il reste de toi.  
>Une aussi longue absence.<br>Qui se moque de moi.  
>Une éternelle danse.<br>Un début d'utopie.  
>Le cahot de ta peau.<br>Dans l'enfer de mes nuits.  
>Mon sommeil en morceau. »<em>

A présent, il était vraiment seul dans Namimori les autres herbivores qui avaient une bague étaient partis en Italie pour diriger les Vongola. Toute sa vie était rythmée par une routine aussi inintéressante qu'ennuyante. Ses nuits n'étaient pas mieux : chaque rêve que Kyôya faisait lui rappelait l'illusionniste avec lequel il avait partagé un bout de sa vie. Parfois, il se réveillait excité mais seul car il avait revécu une de leurs nuits passionnées. Le matin il se réveillait encore fatigué et de mauvaise humeur à cause d'un sommeil agité.

_« Je mets des peurs à m'en remettre.  
>Que des bruits, des kilomètres.<br>J'égare un peu ce qu'il reste de moi.  
>Au milieu de ce qu'il reste de toi.<br>J'égare un peu ce qu'il reste de moi.  
>Au milieu de ce qu'il reste de toi. »<em>

Peut-être qu'au fond, Hibari avait juste per de passer à autre chose mais tout le monde était sûr d'une chose, il avait changé depuis le départ de Mukuro. On pourrait dire qu'il vivait par procuration. En effet, le manieur de tonfas avait pris l'habitude de passer un peu de son temps dans le fauteuil défoncé de Kokuyo land mais il lui arrivait aussi avec un ton ironique semblable à celui de son ancien amant. Il se perdait vraiment dans ses souvenirs de cet âtre aimé.

_« Ce qu'il reste de toi.  
>Un comment, un pourquoi ? »<em>

Les choses qui perturbaient le plus Kyôya c'étaient les questions de plus en plus présentes qu'il se posait par rapport au départ de Mukuro. La première était le traditionnel 'Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ?' et une autre était 'Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu partes comme ça, du jour au lendemain ?'. Ces interrogations rongeaient le japonais plus que de raison…

_« Je mets des peurs à m'en remettre.  
>Que des bruits, des kilomètres.<br>J'égare un peu ce qu'il reste de moi.  
>Au milieu de ce qu'il reste de toi.<br>J'égare un peu ce qu'il reste de moi.  
>Au milieu de ce qu'il reste de toi.<em>

_Je me déteste de m'accrocher à ça.  
>Mais mon cœur reste un peu à toi. »<em>

Cette fois, Hibari avait décidé de vivre avec ses peurs et de ne pas s'en remettre il entendait encore le rire si particulier de Mukuro. A présent, le manieur de tonfas avait échangé son air indifférent pour un air ironique, totalement perdu dans les souvenirs de son ancien amant. Il s'était raccroché à ses souvenirs et il se haïssait pour ça mais le pire pour lui, c'est qu'il continuait d'aimer le gardien du brouillard. Vraiment, il se comportait comme un herbivore peureux.


End file.
